just give me a reason
by tymellark
Summary: 'Não queria abrir meus olhos, e se fosse um sonho? Mesmo que fosse um sonho eu estaria no lucro nao é mesmo? Com tantos pesadelos um sonho cairia bem... Um vento frio acompanha o sol na janela, ele se mexe, posso sentir seu corpo junto ao meu agora me abraçando, e eu agradeço por não ser um sonho...'


Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela e esquentavam meu rosto, mas nada se comparava ao calor que emanava do corpo dele...era surreal.Não queria abrir meus olhos, e se fosse um sonho? Mesmo que fosse um sonho eu estaria no lucro nao é mesmo? Com tantos pesadelos um sonho cairia bem... Um vento frio acompanha o sol na janela, ele se mexe, posso sentir seu corpo junto ao meu agora me abraçando, e eu agradeço por não ser um sonho, me aconcheguei em seu abraço e sem que percebesse voltei a dormir...sem pesadelos.

Não sei por quanto tempo mais dormi, acordei com Peeta se separando de mim, por que ele fazia isso? Abri os olhos e olhei pra trás, tentando disfarçar o desapontamento de sua tentativa de separar de mim:

– Desculpa, não pretendia te acordar.

Disse suavemente enquanto tocava meu cabelo, um gesto que fazia sempre, preciso me lembrar um dia de perguntar qual é a de pegar no meu cabelo, não que eu nao gostasse...

–Tudo bem, Peeta.

Me sentei na cama o olhando, são tantas sensações agora...

–Eu preciso ir, Katniss...

Então eu me lembro, da noite anterior ... da que senti por Peeta as ter plantado. Da parte da desintoxicação que comecei em mim mesma, e como em tempos mais tarde pedi, ou implorei? Que Peeta ficasse comigo. E ele ficou, ficou até que eu adormecesse, chorei em seus braços, ele não dizia nada, apenas me abraçava, em um abraço tão forte que poderia pensar que nunca me agora ele teria de ir. Eu não poderia pedir que ficasse novamente.E de alguma forma, ele parecia ler toda a confusão em minha mente...

–Katniss, Greasy Sae, preparou o café, desça coma, começe a viver. Eu estarei aqui.

E então beija a minha testa, e sai do quarto. Quando foi que o garoto do pão começou a me entender tão bem? Bom seria agora a hora não é? Eu precisava agir, precisava me levantar.

Mas seria que eu seria capaz?

E então, como se meu corpo pesasse uma tonelada, eu levantei. E na tentativa de restabelecer uma rotina tomei um banho e trancei meus cabelos. Algumas coisas nunca se perdem. Desci até a cozinha e cada degrau era uma luta interna, passei direto pela mesa que estava o café da manhã, nessa hora já seria almoço. Engraçado como a algum tempo atrás eu jamais rejeitaria comida, quase morrer de fome não foi a melhor experiência que eu já tive. O que me lembra Peeta, mais uma vez, e como ele salvou a mim e a Prim naquele dia chuvoso. Ah, Prim. Não posso pensar nela, sinto todas as feridas se abrindo agora, vou deixar para mais tarde, os pesadelos se encarregam disso.

Meus pés me levaram para fora da casa, Peeta realmente estava aqui e continuava plantando, como havia dito, ao redor da casa. Como ele conseguia ser bom em tantas coisas? A mim só restava o arco.

Sentei a seu lado, não queria ajudar. Só queria sua presença, ela sim me ajudaria e assim ficamos, Peeta plantava e eu o observava, vez o outra o ajuda com alguma ferramenta ou algo assim. Era mais que suficiente. Um lado da casa estava completo e faltava o outro. Talvez eu pedisse a ele que plantasse alguns dentes-de-leão também. Perdi o momento em que Peeta se levantou e estendeu a mão para que eu me levantasse também, ele estava um tanto sujo de terra e olhava diretamente em meus olhos.

– Katniss, preciso ir pra você quer que eu te ajude com o almoço?

Dei de ombros. Eu não iria comer mesmo.

– Você sabe que eu voltei por você, não é?

Quando foi que ele ficou tão próximo de mim mesmo? E mais uma vez sua mão tocava meu cabelo, como na arena, nos jogos, quando quase comemos as amoras que nos levariam a morte. E então, ele me beijou. Mais uma vez pude sentir, como era bom ter Peeta, seus lábios tão macios e suas mãos firmes seguravam minha cintura de maneira forte, como se não fosse me deixar soltar, eu sentia seus cabelos entre meus dedos e sentia sua ânsia; de querer me ver bem. Então eu tive a certeza, se Peeta estivesse comigo eu conseguiria, eu poderia me cicatrizar.


End file.
